What to do
by Jin 24
Summary: Ranma finds out something he doesn't expect and that something shakes his whole world. Can he find out how to live with this and what he should do?


What to do by Jin 2/4

Summary: Ranma finds out something he doesn't expect and that something shakes his whole world. Can he find out how to live with this and what he should do?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Ranma ½

**Author's notes: This is my first story I will do the best I can all criticism is accepted it helps me be a better writer. I know this has been done before with the Ranma being a girl thing but ever since reading a fanfic like that I've wanted to do my own.**

Chapter 1: The truth

A pig-tailed boy of 16 was passed out asleep next to a big panda when said panda got up and snuck out quietly so the boy didn't notice. As the panda was going down the stairs of the Tendo house hold if he was seen by anyone they would be able to tell that he had something on his mind. As he stepped out into the garden he thought "Nodoka wants me to tell him soon I really don't want to be near him when I tell him no doubt he will be furious". "Genma" a voice called from behind him causing him to turn around. It was his wife Nodoka standing there with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong you're never up at this time of night" she said walking up to him. The panda held up a sign that read "I'm just thinking about this heavy secret we have to tell Ranma, I mean it would go against everything I taught him and worst come shatter his mind". Nodoka leaned against her husband and said "I know but I can't hold it in anymore it's a mistake I have to correct and I intend to do it". With a sigh Genma flipped the sign over and it read "I know and for you I would do anything to ease your mind but he will probably be so devastated by what we will tell him". "I know but let's handle that when we have to cross that bridge". "Flip" "alright". Nodoka gave a rather cute giggle and said "you know you are so warm as a panda". Genma merely grr'ed in response as they went back in the house.

Ranma woke up to the sound of his panda father coming back into the room. He checked the time and realized that it was 6:45 so he got up to do his morning exercises in the dojo. After he was done it was 7:30 and Kasumi must have been getting breakfast ready so he went to the table and sat with Mr. Tendo until everybody was at the table. When he saw Akane he smiled "Morning Akane". "Morning Ranma" Akane said smiling back. Akane sat next to Ranma and proceeded to chat until Kasumi came in and set the table. "Thanks Kasumi" everyone said in unison as they started eating. "Here you two" Kasumi said handing Ranma and Akane their lunches before they headed out the house. As usual Ranma was walking on the fence above Akane and when the fence stopped he started walking next to her. "What do you thinks gonna happen today" Ranma said trying to start a conversation. "Who knows with all the crazy people we have at our school" Akane replied. At that moment the old lady decided to fling water on to Ranma triggering his change from male to female. "Grrrrr I swear she does that on purpose" a now wet red haired girl said. "Come on she's just an old lady Akane" said looking back finding that the old lady was gone. "That was fast" she thought. "Come on let's stop by Dr. Tofu's place and get some hot water" Onna-Ranma said. After a quick stop Akane and Ranma were dashing to school so they weren't late and luckily they made it to class with 2 minutes to spare. As the day progressed nothing happened which was out of the ordinary to Ranma but he thought it was nice to have a peaceful day for a change. As they got home Ranma, who was a girl again thanks to the same old lady, was ranting about how the lady probably stood there and waited for him to come by so she could throw water on him. So after some hot water he went in the dojo to meditate. "hmmm it's still kinda weird how nothin is happening someone or something usually pays us a visit by now only to get beat up and sent home" Ranma thought. "Either that or one of my fiancées come by and get Akane mad so she can put me in orbit with that hammer of hers" Ranma thought wincing. After about an hour Akane walks in. "Ranma will you spar with me" Akane says. Ranma not wanting to disappoint says "okay". After Ranma gets out of his meditation pose the spar begins. "Come on Akane let's see if you can hit me" Ranma says cockily only riling Akane up. Akane runs at Ranma punching and kicking but can't hit him. After a punch that left Akane open Ranma jumped behind her and delivered a swift poke to the back of her neck. "I win…again…for the 34th time" Ranma says. "What did I do wrong why can't I hit you" Akane yells. "You attack out of anger and don't wait for an opening" Ranma states. "You have to compose yourself or you'll lose every time. Akane starting to get angry yells "are you calling me weak". Ranma who sees where this is going tries to tell her no but with a yell of "Ranma no baka" he is seeing stars while Akane runs from the room. "Damn Akane that's the last time I try to help her" Ranma thinks angrily cradling his face where Akane's fist smashed into it. After a minute he goes into the living room and sits down to watch TV but his father and mother walk in. "Hey mom, hey pop how it going". "Boy take a seat we have something to tell you" Genma says apprehensively. "Whats up" Ranma says sitting down with them. "I'll let Nodoka start off" he says quickly. Nodoka shot him a dirty look and said "well it's kind of hard to say but let me start from the beginning.

(**Entering flashback mode)**

Nodoka had been moping around since her release from the hospital where she gave birth to Ranma. She was very happy with her baby but she was disappointed with a few things number one being that the baby was a female and two being that due to complications with her birth she had to get a vasectomy so she could never try for a boy. Genma knew how depressed she was so he offered to call up his old master and see if there was anything he could do. Once Happosai got there he saw what they needed done and changed Ranma into a boy with some Nanniichuan water.

(**Escaping flashback mode**)

Nodoka finished her story with tears streaming out of her and Genma's eyes. "So you see what I'm trying to say is you are actually a girl" Nodoka finished. The room was silent after that except for the occasional sniffle from the two crying parents. Ranma's face flashed through so many emotions at once; denial, betrayal, anger, shock, and finally anger again. "So you mean to tell me that I'm a girl and that I've been a girl THIS WHOLE TIME"! He now she shouted. "Well not technically seeing as you were changed into a boy by the water". Genma stated. "You aren't helping dear" Nodoka said but a little late because Ranma sent a flying kick to Genma's face causing him to fly into the pond only to emerge as a panda. Ranma hopped over the wall and ran into the streets of Nerima wanting to be away from his parents. In the living room everyone was there trying to find out what happened. "Sit down and we'll tell you the story" Genma said launching into the story of Ranma being born a girl.


End file.
